Reikai Nakanobu Shinko: Kurosaki Mandala-Hen
Reikai Nakanobu Shinko: Mandala Kurosaki-Hen "As we think of ourselves as human beings, what do we think of the world around us. Is it like a falling cherry blossom, ephemeral in it's beauty, or is it like a tree, strong and firm. These questions always lay in the back of our mind. This in turn can inspire new things and throw the old ones, such as fear and doubt, away. In this story, we look at a person who's the manifestation of everything we tend to forget or want to foget, everything that's not wanted, everything that's irregular and unnatural, everything.......that's dead to us." ---- This page describes the epoch of Mandala's childhood. For full history go here --[[User:Shiro of the Outer Path|'God of Incarnation']] (Let me ease your pain) 02:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Beginnings "As I wonder this world so vast that I discover something new and fun-filled. I also discover something sad and unregrettable. I find something like me, not wanted, a curse, a burden, something....non-existent. That's how I've been. People fear me for no reason. They call me "evil", "ghastly", "sickly". They curse at me everytime they see me. I don't know what I did to these people. All I know is that everyone hates me. They look at me with pity and scorn. They try to stay away from me. The try.....to deny my existence." When Mandala was thinking this, people were looking at him with disgust and contempt. They also feared him. All of this for no reason. Mandala screamed at them "Why have you forsake me as a human being. What is it that I have done to you to deserve this kind of treatment." They said "Because you carry around a cursed power that destroys everything no matter where you are. Now GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE before you destroy anything else with said power." Surrounding Mandala was a town in ruin. Many houses are collapsed and destroyed and many people are knocked-out and unconscious. The people started to chase him with sticks in their hands. Others threw rocks at his head. They ran and ran after the boy until he was no longer in the village. Mandala wandered and wandered throughout the barren world called the Reikai. He saw many slain corpses of many Shinigami. Their blood filled the air and the scent of decay was trong. Many creatures pecked at their bodies. As he saw the corpses spread everywhere, he proceeded to cry. He stated "Why am I cursed?! Why do I bear such a burden?! Please world, tell me! I need know the answer!" He heard nothing but the wind howling. Soon...he began to lose all hope. The lost hope turned to scorn and in turn brought hatred. He decided that if the world seeks to reject his existence, so be it. He will get back at the world that did not answer him and the people that rejected him. Going towards a corpse, he decided to pick up a sword. The sword was covered in blood of the ones it's blade dug into. From there, he decided to slay all who came across his path. With this act, he became reborn. He called himself "The Demon Child of the Reikai - Mandala of the Cursed Power." With this he started to laugh maniacally as the birds started to scatter into the air, each going in different directions. Everyday he travelled all by himself. He met and slaughtered many innocence that stood in his way. He did this for many years on end. All over the Reikai, his name was known. Many feared him even more, but he was comfortable with it. One day, he entered a village. The village people didn't know who he was, so they just treated him like a normal person. There he met a wonderful woman. The woman was very kind to the children that lived in town. When he wandered into the village market, he collapsed. The causewas that he hadn't eaten for days on end. The woman happened to be in the market at the time and she was the first one to notice that he collapsed. When she went over to him, others stopped what they were doing and soon followed. They gathered around in a huge circle. The cursed child woke up and noticed that someone was holding him in his arms. When he saw her, she was beautiful. According to him she was beautiful woman who has long blond hair tied in a white ribbon and golden brown eyes. She wore an obi with many designs on it similar to that of the season called "winter" that was tied with a bright red obi. When he looked up, he asked "Excuse me, miss, why did you save a poor and undaunting soul such as myself?" She answered "It's because you are in dire need of care. You wreak of the scent of blood and you look like you haven't eaten for days on end. If anyone ignored you existence for much longer, you might've died of starvation and loneliness. You might've not known of love, love from man and love from the world." Mandala was in shock when she said this. After feeding him an apple she recently bought from the town market, she decided to take him in. The Fight to decide one's choices Ending